orbis_campaign_settingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ether Weave Warrior
Ether Weave Warriors are rare among the magic users in Orbis. Their exposure to either Ether Weave Crystals or manipulating of the Weave itself has left its scars. A warrior caste of mages able to wield the Weave in a way no other can, by physically manifesting it for brief moments as a weapon as opposed to simply drawing from it. Ether Blade When you take this archetype at 1st level, you gain the ability to manifest the Weave as a physical blade, but first, you must craft its hilt from Ether Weave Crystals. This hilt also counts as your arcane focus when it comes to casting spells. You gain the Ether Blade cantrip. This does not count against your number of known cantrips. When you first construct your hilt, it is bonded to you magically through a magical tether in the Weave. You cannot be disarmed of the weapon except if you allow it or you are incapacitated. If it is on the same plane of existence, you can summon the hilt as a bonus action on your turn, causing it to teleport instantly to your hand. Combat Clarity At 1st level, your time fighting in melee combat as taught you how to maintain your concentration even in the midst of battle. When you make a concentration saving throw to keep concentration on a spell while an enemy is within 5ft of you, you do so with advantage. Ether Shield By 6th level, you have mastered the ability to absorb the energy released by your enemies in your attacks against them and turn it into a magical barrier. When you hit a creature with the Ether Blade, you gain temporary hit points equal to your sorcerer level + your Charisma modifier until the start of your next turn. Ether Shift At 14th level, you have learned to surround yourself in a vibrating veil of magic, directing pulling from the weave itself. Instead of your normal movement, you can choose to teleport up to half your movement speed to any unoccupied space that you can see. Disruption Field By 18th level, you have mastered the fabrics of the weave to manipulate an area of it to turn a tide in battle. You create a 30ft radius sphere around yourself. That area is considered difficult terrain and any creature within has a -2 penalty to AC, disadvantage on Dexterity saving throws and it can't take reactions. On its turn it can either use its movement or action, not both. Enemies larger than the field are unaffected. When this effect ends after 1 minute or you lose concentration on it, a wave of lethargy sweeps over you. Until the end of your next turn, you can't move or take actions and reactions. Once you use this ability, you must complete a long rest to do so again. Ether Blade Conjuration cantrip Casting Time: 1 action Range: 5ft Components: S. M (ether blade hilt) Duration: Instantaneous A blade of pure magical energy ripped from the weave itself springs out from your crafted hilt. Make a melee spell attack against the target. On a hit the target takes 1d8 + your spellcasting modifier force damage. This spell's damage increases when you reach higher levels. At 5th level it becomes 2d8, at 11th 3d8 and at 17th level 4d8.